Ghostly Hallow's
by kimmie2598
Summary: A sequel to my other story Ghosts' and Wizards...if you haven't read you have to, to understand this story
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys I'm back! With a sequel to Ghosts' and Wizards'. This chapter is really short by the way. Just a little head's up i'm in Australia and this was my last day of holiday's so i won't be able to update much, but i will try! Anyway enjoy reading!**

* * *

Snape walked through the halls of an abandoned castle. Walking into a room full of death eaters, and servants of Voldemort.

"Severus. I was worried that you lost your way. Come we saved you a seat." Said a man with no nose; this man was the ugly, evil, yet powerful Voldemort. Snape went to his seat, as he walked you could only hear the sound of his footsteps and the crackling fire in the fireplace of the dark, lifeless room.

"Do you bring news, I trust?" Voldemort asked.

"It will happen this Saturday next, at nightfall."

"I've heard differently my lord." There was a discussion on the next attack. At the big, long, dark mahogany table there were many Death Eaters and future Death Eaters. Over the past years Voldemort had been recruiting, he even recruited Lucius and his one and only son, Draco.

They were discussing how to infiltrate an attack on Harry Potter, when, and where to do it.

"My Lord, if I may I would love to volunteer myself to kill the boy." There was a scream coming from the dungeon.

"Rubtail! Have I not told you to keep our guest quiet?!" Voldemort shouted out to his rat-man servant.

"Yes. My Lord. Right away my lord."

"As inspiring as I find your bloodlust Bellatrix, I must be the one to kill Harry Potter." Bellatrix just crouched down in her seat like a kid who didn't get what they wanted, but she didn't cry or complain about it.

Voldemort began to explain how he and Harry's wands shared the same core. He had explained how he needed to use another's wand and he took Lucius'. Lucius was the father of Draco Malfoy, he used to have a royal, clean appearance, now he had a beard stubble, old looks, wrinkles etc.

Voldemort lifted the wand and hovered someone above the table.

"To those of you who do not know we are joined tonight by Ms. Charity Berbridge, who until recently taught at Hogwarts, her specialty was muggle studies." Death Eaters at the table and around the room started to laugh and giggle. He explained how she believed that Muggles and Wizards could coexist with one another and 'mate'.

"Ssss- Severus – Severus please. We're friends." She said as she looked at Severus as he just looked at her as she began to cry, Voldemort looked at Snape as Snape looked at Charity. Voldemort casted the killing curse, the teacher fell onto the table with a loud thump, she was lifeless. Malfoy looked at the teacher with fright, it looked like he was about to scream or cry. He looked as her lifeless body cried her last tears right in front of him. There was another scream from the dungeon, but was then stopped. Voldemorts snake Nahini slithered onto the table and ate the teacher with one big gulp.

* * *

**Okay as I said (or typed) short chapter but i will keep trying to make chapters longer. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was in his room in the house on Privet Drive. Harry looked at himself in a shard of a broken mirror three reflections would come up, his and an old man that would look a lot like Dumbledore. He was in his 'Prison Room' in Little Whingham on Privet Drive. He stared at the mirror more then he packed his stuff, closed his bags and grabbed a little red box last as he grabbed his stuff and went downstairs.

_Flashback_

_-Last Year-_

_Harry, Hermione, and Ron were walking through the halls of Hogwarts. It was their 2__nd__ last year at Hogwarts and Harry was really depressed. They walked past the hall where Danielle was almost killed. They walked into the courtyard and saw four people standing at the gate. There was an African American boy, standing beside a girl with short hair with purple streaks going through it, and beside her putting his arm around her was a boy that looked like Danielle except the guy version, and beside him was a girl with long orange hair._

_"Danny, Tucker, Sam, Jazz." Harry said as he walked over to his brother, cousin, and his brothers' two best friends._

_"Hey Harry." Jazz said giving her cousin a tight hug. Danny looked at his brother, and handed him two boxes._

_"The red ones for you, the green one's for the Malfoy kid."_

_"Thanks."_

_"We can't stay long, I'll see you soon." Danny said turning around and walking away with his team. He stopped and turned around. _

_"We'll find her, we always find each other." Harry smiled and nodded._

_He went back his friends and told them what the two boxes were, they were kind of scared. Ever since Danielle disappeared Draco had completely shut down, he hardly smiled nor did he frown, he was always gloomy and depressed. They hadn't really spoken in a while but this was something Harry had to do._

_Harry stood in front of the Slytherin Dorm Room painting of their representative._

_"I have something for Malfoy." The representative just scoffed. Harry gave a frustrated sigh._

_"It's from Danielle." The representative went wide-eyed and let him through. Harry walked in to the Slytherin Common Room, everyone stared at him, he was a little nervous, he then spotted Malfoy reading a book, and he walked over to him._

_"Malfoy. I know you want nothing to do with me but my brother found something that was meant for you. Here." Harry said putting the green box down in front of him, Harry received evil death glares while walking out._

_Once he was out of the Slytherin dorm, he sighed in relief. He saw his two best friends standing there waiting for him._

_"Your alive." Hermione said with a smile._

_"Yeah mate. I can't believe you had the bloody guts to enter that dorm." Ron said pointing at the Slytherin dorm room door._

_"It's fine. I got a few death glares but I made it out."_

_End of Flashback_

He looked through the empty house but first looked where he used to sleep, under the stairs. He flicked open the light and found some old toys from when he was a kid. Harry heard noises outside he opened the door.

"Hello Harry!" Said a familiar cheery voice.

"Hagrid!" Harry said as he gave Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione a hug as they walked through the door. More of his friends came through the door, and they went into the empty living room.

"Hello Harry. Bill Weasley."

"Oh, pleasure to meet you."

"Werewolf attack." Bill said as he pointed to the scars on his face.

"Well your still beautiful to me." Said a blond girl as she kissed him on the head. Remus and Nymphadora walked in and said hello, she began to talk but was interrupted when 'Mad-Eye' shoved through the crowded living room, he began to speak, he said that Harry was still underage and he is still being watched. He said that everyone was willing to take the risk to become Harry because they were all of age. He held up a bottled potion.

"Ms. Granger." Mad-Eye said. Hermione nodded and pulled some of Harry's hair as she walked up to Mad-Eye.

"Agh! Blimey Hermione." Harry said in pain as he rubbed the back of this head. Hermione carefully put Harry's hair in the bottle of brew that Mad-Eye was holding.

"Hermione stop." Harry said, but Hermione didn't listen.

"I'm not letting all of you risk your lives for me, I already lost someone I care about because they sacrificed themselves to save me, if you die, then I die… painfully."

"Look mate were not so hype about this too." Fred said.

"Yeah. And if something goes wrong we could end up looking like a scrawny nerd forever." George said. Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't put Danielle's sacrifice in vein, she sacrificed herself to keep you alive, to rid this world of Voldemort."

"Don't waste our best friends life." Fred and George said in unison. Harry looked down at the ground.

"Okay, let's do it."

The bottle went around the room; everyone taking sips even the girls. They all changed into Harry's clothes, walked outside and got onto brooms, headed for the Weasley home in the Wizard World. It wasn't long when Death Eaters that were stationed in the human world attacked everyone. Harry and Hagrid had escaped to the countryside of the human world. Harry started to go into pain because of his scar. He could hear Voldemorts voice.

"_Harry…Harry…Harry…"_ He then heard a scream of pain, which wasn't his or Voldemort's it was a girl's, it was Danielle's.

_"Fight him Harry, Fight HIM‼"_ He heard Danielle say in his head. Harry then fought off Voldemort's dark, shadow, cloudy mist that planned a sneak attack, after that 'magic off' Hagrid woke up and gained control of his vehicle. They were then transported into the Wizarding World.

-minutes later-

"Harry, Hagrid. What happened? Where are the other's?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Is no one else back?" Harry questioned.

"No. At least you two are safe." Mrs. Weasley said worriedly. Hagrid was telling Mrs. Weasley about the Death Eaters sneak attack and how they were out numbered. Harry walked up to Ginny.

"Ron and Tonks should've been back. Dad and Fred as well." Ginny said to Harry. A noise was heard from the bushes and they all looked to side. It was Remus and George. Remus led George inside because a Death Eater had shot off his ear.

Remus then pinned Harry against the wall and pointed his wand at him. He then asked a question that only Harry would only know the answer to. Harry answered and he got it right.

"We've been betrayed. I had to make sure you were the real Harry." More noises were heard outside and people came through the door. There were more wands pointed at each other when more people came. Fred and Mr. Weasley were the last to arrive.

When Mr. Weasley heard about what happened to George he immediately went back inside, he crouched down to his son who still had a smile on his face, Fred crouched down to his level.

"Hey Georgy. How do you feel?"  
"Saint like." George said painfully with a forced smile on his face.

"What? I don't get it."

"You know 'Saint like'. I'm feeling 'Holey'." George said as he pointed to his ear. Fred and the others scoffed.

"Out of all the ear jokes in the world you pick that one?" Fred said with a smile. George smiled back. "How pathetic."

"It was Danielle's favorite remember? I thought that this would be a good time to use it."

"The worst jokes always made her laugh and smile." Harry said as he laughed with the twins and everyone else.

* * *

**You might be wondering how Danny and Harry met well don't worry i'm working on a one-shot which i'll be publishing either this week or early next week. Anyway thanks for reading!**


	3. IMPORTANT MESSAGE - NOT A CHAPTER

**Okay... this isn't a chapter, but unfortunately i'm going to have to put this story on hold for a bit, i'm trying to focus on one story at a time, it might be at least 1-2 wks before i can post another chapter or two but in my little time i have because my time is taken up by stupid assignments, tests, school work, work. i just don't have the time. IM SORRY! PLS DON'T KILL ME!**


	4. Chapter 3

It was the wedding day of Bill Weasley and his fiancée Fleur. Everyone was getting ready for the exciting event. Harry was in the dining room reading the newspaper when Ginny walked in and asked him to zip up her dress.

"It seems silly doesn't it? A wedding when all this is happening." Ginny said as Harry zipped up her dress.

"Maybe that's the reason we should have it." Harry said to her as she turned around. Harry and Ginny looked into each other's eyes and started snogging. Little did they know George was watching the whole time because he walked into the kitchen to get some coffee. Ginny looked over Harry's shoulder, and looked at her older brother.

"Morning." He said with a wink, as he looked at his little sister and his young friend. Harry and Ginny backed up and walked into different directions of the house filled with embarrassment.

Meanwhile, everyone else was outside preparing the tent for the big event. When someone from the ministry turned up looking for Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They sat in the living room, Harry, Hermione, and Ron on the sofa and the man with Dumbledore's Will sitting in a chair in front of them.

"For Ronald Weasley. A device that will show you light, when it's most dark." He said as he passed Ron the little device.

"For Hermione Granger. A book that I hope she will find most entertaining."

"And for Harry James Potter. The Snitch from his very first game of Quiddich."

"Is that all?"

"No. There are two more things. A 'Heart Filled with Memories' for Danielle Lilly Fenton-Potter."

"Danielle's not here. She's dead."

"Dumbledore specifically said in his will that it belongs to her and only her, but if she is not here I guess you can have it Mr. Potter." The man said as he passed a tiny heart-shaped gem to Harry.

"The other thing is, that Dumbledore left the 'Sword of Gryffindor' to you, but the sword was never his to give away, it is part of the schools history, it's a historic artifact."

"That's fine. Where is the sword now?"

"I don't know. But whatever your planning Mr. Potter, be careful." Was the Minister's last word before he left.

-That night-

Harry stood in front of tent of the celebration of Fleur and Bill's wedding celebration. The Snitch flew beside Harry. Harry dug into his coat and held a little red box he received last year. He still hadn't opened it, but he opened it now. What he saw in the middle of the tiny box was a necklace, which was in the shape of a Griffin with a red gem on its chest. There was a note sticking out from the bottom.

_Happy Birthday Harry,_

_I know that I won't be there to see you to open this. Yes I knew that I was going to die that's why I was really calm when Voldemort took me. And yes I knew what was going to happen I'm just guessing that he took me. And no I can't see into the future, anyway I hope you like your present; there are secrets in there that you and only other person will know very soon. _

_P.S. I don't actually know if I'll 'actually' be killed._

_Love Danielle._

After he put the necklace on and tucked it into his shirt he grabbed out what Dumbledore had left for Danielle.

'Why would he leave something for her even though she's gone?' He asked himself as he looked at the little silver heart necklace. Harry looked at it closely and saw that it was a locket but he couldn't get it open.

"I'll figure it out later." He said to himself as he put the necklace back into his pocket.


End file.
